


Natural (di Resonant)

by TJill



Category: HEYER Georgette - Works, The Foundling - Georgette Heyer
Genre: First Time, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Regency, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Ancora una volta, Gilly risolve tutto.
Relationships: Adolphus "Gilly" Ware/Gideon Ware
Kudos: 2





	Natural (di Resonant)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/gifts).
  * A translation of [Natural](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46941) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> **Nota della traduttrice** ; devo ringraziare infinitamente l'incredibile Resonant per avermi rivelato l'esistenza dello slash sui romanzi della Heyer che hanno allietato la mia prima giovinezza e per aver creato questa fic, che per me è diventata istantaneamente canon ❤ 
> 
> Non è betata, quindi ogni errore è colpa mia, ma un enorme grazie a [**lilyj**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj), per le dritte illuminanti ☺

**NATURALE**

Considerata l’aspettativa di vedere il Duca e la Duchessa di Sale, appena rientrati dal loro viaggio di nozze, a Curzon Street la mattina seguente, il Capitano Gideon Ware fu sorpreso quando, a tarda sera, Wragby annunciò: "È sua Grazia - e un prato!" e suo cugino entrò ridendo nel suo salotto. Era davvero appesantito da così tanti fiori che erano visibili solo scorci della sua faccia, ma erano raggianti e Gideon non poté che sorridere in risposta.

"Cos'è, Adolphus? Spirerò tra le tane cupe della achillea come l'eroina sfortunata di una vecchia canzone?"

"In verità non lo farai, perché ho molte cose da dirti!" Le guance di Gilly erano rosate per il freddo primaverile, e aveva un gilet di maggiore magnificenza rispetto al suo solito stile, senza dubbio un souvenir del suo soggiorno a Parigi. "Ma i giardinieri hanno riempito a tal punto Curzon Street di fiori che è difficile muoversi senza scombinali, e il profumo era sul punto di far star male la povera Harriet. Quindi, visto che ho ricordato che quando sono stato qui l'ultima volta non tu avevi neppure un pochettino di natura da chiamar tuo, ti ho portato un po’ dell'eccesso." Alla fine cedette i vasi a Wragby, che fu costretto a spazzare indiscriminatamente speroni, calze e programmi delle corse sul pavimento per fare spazio sulla credenza e prese le mani di suo cugino tra le proprie. "Gideon", disse, sorridendo. "Abbiamo avuto tali avventure!"

"Non dirmi che a Parigi avete dato fuoco a locande e salvato trovatelli? - lasciate stare, amico mio!" aggiunse a Wragby, che stava strappando le foglie schiacciate con l'aria di qualcuno che avrebbe di gran lunga preferito affilare spade. "Ricordo che vi ho lasciato libero di ritirarvi da parecchio, anche se alcuni giovani disgraziati insistono per presentarsi alla porta a qualsiasi ora. Tornate pure al vostro riposo. Ce la caveremo molto bene da soli."

"Nessun trovatello, grazie a Dio" disse Gilly, gettandosi sul divano. "C'è stata la questione della barca dei contrabbandieri, ma era una cosa che sarebbe potuta succedere a chiunque. E Harriet si è fatta positivamente carico di un pasticcere e una cameriera, che hanno un modo molto _significativo_ di rifiutare di parlarsi l’un l’altro. E abbiamo incontrato una tua buona conoscenza la cui situazione potrebbe interessarti."

Gideon si trattenne dall’abboccare a quell'esca. Invece si lasciò cadere su una poltrona di fronte al divano, sporgendosi in avanti con i gomiti sulle ginocchia. "E dov'è l'adorabile duchessa, mentre tu bighelloni in giro per Londra, senza dubbio prendendoti nel frattempo un’infreddatura mortale?"

"Si è ritirata presto, perché aveva mangiato poco a colazione ed era stanca per le fatiche del viaggio - e, forse, anche per altre cause." Gilly non aveva affatto l’aria di aver preso un raffreddore; infatti, Gideon non riusciva a ricordare di averlo visto quasi mai così pieno di spumeggiante buonumore, perfino a prescindere dalla sua espressione, che suggeriva che stesse spietatamente reprimendo un sorriso orgoglioso.

"Sta già aumentando la famiglia, vero? Bene, bene, ti porgo le mie felicitazioni, cugino."

Champagne venne debitamente versato e bevuto, Gilly iniziò a raccontare una storia che riguardava il bagaglio perduto di una studentessa del Surrey, con Harriet che figurava più come complice nel crimine che come moglie rispettosa. Gideon non fu affatto compiaciuto di scoprire che una parte di sé desiderava i giorni in cui era lui stesso l'unico alleato e confidente di suo cugino.

Notando il suo silenzio, Gilly allungò la mano per infilargli un fiore nel taschino della vestaglia. "Sto straparlando, e tu, se non sbaglio, sei depresso! Ti dispiace che perderai la tua vicinanza al titolo? So per certo che è stata la causa del tuo incontro con così tante persone affascinanti."

"Niente del genere," disse Gideon. "Ma mi rendo conto che, dopo tutto, sei riuscito a sposarti per amore e, anche se non mi fa onore, trovo che sono dannatamente geloso."

Capì il suo errore non appena sentì le parole che aveva pronunciato - Gilly conosceva come chiunque altro la differenza tra _geloso_ e _invidioso_ \- e trattenne il respiro.

Ma Gilly stava già parlando: "Era proprio quello di cui volevo parlarti! Puoi farlo anche tu, sai. Molto più facilmente di me, quanto a questo, come nel mio caso ..." Rallentò e Gideon riuscì a vedere la comprensione che nasceva sul suo viso.

Dopo un momento mozzafiato, proprio quando la pausa stava diventando troppo lunga per passare senza commenti, Gilly si sporse in avanti e prese entrambe le mani di Gideon tra le sue. "Ma allora - questo è _specialmente_ quello di cui volevo parlarti", disse gentilmente. Strofinò pigramente i pollici sulle nocche di Gideon, come se non fosse consapevole del movimento.

Gideon aggrottò le sopracciglia. Se si fosse aspettato qualcosa in particolare – se mai fosse stato in grado di immaginare questo momento - questa calma accettazione non sarebbe stata ciò che si sarebbe raffigurato. Dopotutto, Gilly e Harriet sembravano, contro ogni previsione, essere riusciti a imitare il Signor e la Signora Nessuno di Nonsodove, che si erano sposati, senza pensieri di ricchezza o lignaggio, solo perché si amavano l'un l'altro. Questo, in effetti, era stato l'ultimo dei tanti motivi per cui lui aveva scelto di non fare di proposito la dichiarazione che aveva appena fatto per caso.

"Adolphus," iniziò.

Ma Gilly scosse la testa, sorridendogli con viso caloroso, sollevando le mani tra di loro per stringerle vicino al proprio petto. "No, no, Gideon, lasciami spiegare, perché mi sono messo di nuovo all’opera, e ora vedo che con un po’ di organizzazione posso risolvere tutte le nostre difficoltà in colpo solo. Vedi, la signora Winslow..."

Ma si stava sporgendo in avanti, con i fiori che formavano un ridicolo alone alle sue spalle e negli occhi quella luce che riservava sempre solo per Gideon. Sentendosi all’incirca come un uomo che, avendo perso il cappello nel vento, vi lancia dietro anche il mantello, Gideon lo baciò.

La bocca di Gilly era morbida, mobile, sempre incline al sorriso, questo l’aveva già saputo. Ma la sensazione di sentirla ammorbidirsi sotto la sua era nientemeno che miracolosa. Gideon sapeva a malapena ciò che aveva avuto intenzione di fare – nel momento in cui Gilly aveva accettato la sua rivelazione accidentale senza alcun segno di repulsione, aveva più o meno perso la cognizione dell’agire meditato a favore dell'impulso di afferrare - ma si ritrovò a premere un bacio ardente dopo l’altro nella bocca calda di Gilly, cadendo dalla poltrona sulle ginocchia per farsi più vicino, respirando il caldo odore pulito di Gilly sotto il profumo febbrile dei fiori.

Gilly non sembrava aver notato la sua disperazione priva di grazia. Aveva liberato una delle mani di Gideon, ma si era aggrappato all'altra, e quando alla fine Gideon si tirò indietro quanto bastava per prendere fiato, se la premette sul viso, sospirando e sorridendo allo stesso tempo. E poi Gideon si ritrovò a guardare la sommità della testa riccioluta di Gilly mentre lui si piegava per sciogliergli la vestaglia.

Persino mettendo da parte la questione di Harriet - la coscienza di Gideon aveva cominciato a lottare per farsi sentire al di sopra del martellare del suo cuore - non avrebbe dovuto smettere di condurre suo cugino su un sentiero pericoloso come questo? A differenza di lui stesso, Gilly non aveva mai mostrato la minima inclinazione per le scappatelle illecite, e forse aveva lasciato che l'affetto lo portasse dove il desiderio non era arrivato - Gideon deglutì contro la sensazione delle dita di Gilly sulla sua gola nuda e cercò di pensare. Gilly gli sorrideva, uno stelo di qualcosa di giallo e piumato che pendeva sulla sua spalla e gli sfiorava la guancia. "Quanto sono fortunato," disse, e il foulard di Gideon era un pasticcio accartocciato sul pavimento, e le dita di Gilly gli stavano togliendo la vestaglia. "Adesso su, fa il bravo ragazzo, perché non posso molestarti come si deve se insisti a rimanere laggiù sul pavimento.”

"Stai per molestarmi, piccolo?"

Gideon si sollevò sul divano accanto a lui e Gilly lo schiacciò all’istante contro i cuscini nell'angolo opposto, dicendo: "Sì, se non hai obiezioni, perché sembra un modo molto piacevole di passare una serata," e poi stava spingendo giù Gideon con il peso del suo corpo, la bocca calda sull'orecchio e sull'incavo della gola.

Gli occhi di Gideon si chiusero mentre Gilly lo esplorava, emettendo suoni compiaciuti mentre scopriva i muscoli delle sue spalle, il colore scuro dei peli sul petto. Scivolò giù un po’ alla volta ad ogni altro indumento che cadeva, senza alcun riguardo, sul pavimento. Gli mise la faccia sullo sterno e i denti sul capezzolo e il naso sotto l'ascella – gli sollevò il ginocchio contro lo schienale del divano per fargli scorrere una mano valutativa lungo il retro della cosce - prese la sua asta tra le due mani curiose e si chinò a baciarlo sulla bocca, forte, mentre lui gridava.

Quando interruppe il bacio, si sedette a guardare Gideon completamente nudo, con le guance rosa e gli occhi scintillanti. "Oh, sei _adorabile_ in questo modo. Sei diventato tutto rosso, sai."

Senza fiato, Gideon allungò le braccia per afferrarlo e si rese conto che Gilly indossava ancora la redingote. "Dannazione, hai ancora una montagna di vestiti," disse, strattonandogli il fazzoletto da collo. "Non permetterai anche a me di vederti? Come fai a bruciarmi fino a ridurmi in cenere senza nemmeno stropicciarti le balze? Sto cominciando a pensare che a Oxford tu ti sia dato più da fare di quanto immaginassi."

"Gideon, come avrei potuto? Nel momento in cui mi fossi sollevato la camicia, Romsey sarebbe stata lì a prevedere che ne sarebbe risultata una febbre malarica fatale! No, no." Gilly gli sorrise, facendogli scorrere una mano sul petto da cui il respiro continuava ad uscire forte e rapido. "Non ho la tua esperienza. Ma ti _conosco_ , vedi."

A quello Gideon dovette chiudere gli occhi, e Gilly posò un bacio su ciascuna palpebra, e poi continuò a premere baci sinceri, quasi casti sulla sua carne - sulla tempia e la curva interna dei favoriti, la mascella e il lato del collo, tra ogni paio di costole. Il fuoco sepolto nei lombi di Gideon divampò di nuovo. Ciò che desiderava non avrebbe potuto dirlo - tutto quanto fluttuava nella sua mente, ogni possibilità più deliziosa della precedente; afferrò le spalle della redingote di Gilly e le strattonò vanamente.

"No, no," rise Gilly. "È senza speranza, perché è di gran lunga troppo fasciante, e anche se noi due potessimo rimuoverla senza convocare Nettlebed, ci sarebbero ancora gli stivali con cui combattere, e... oh, Gideon, _caro_ Gideon, puoi capire se non posso sopportare di rimandare così a lungo?"

"Fin troppo bene," disse Gideon con voce spessa. "Ma - Gilly, fermati un momento, non posso -" Trasse un respiro affannoso, e poi un altro. "Rovinare i vestiti è una piccola cosa, ma farlo in modo _tale_ da - non potrei sopportare di vederti esposto a -"

"Ti prendi così tanta cura di me." Gilly girò il viso nella mano di Gideon che lo stava trattenendo, premendogli le labbra morbide sul palmo. "La prossima volta pianificheremo in anticipo, e seguirò il tuo eccellente esempio in materia di vestaglie e pantofole turche. Ma per ora devo proteggere il mio guardaroba come posso, e, Gideon, per _favore_ , non dire che non devo, _per favore_ -" E si scrollò di dosso la sua mano e riprese il proprio percorso appassionato e solleticante (ora segnato dalla lingua oltre che dalle labbra) giù sul ventre di Gideon fino all'ombelico e da lì alla punta gonfia del suo sesso.

Quella bocca - ardente, inesperta e avida - la bocca che aveva appena osato sognare persino di baciare prima di quella notte - "Gilly, per l'amor di Dio!" Gilly emise un suono sorpreso, poi bramoso, e Gideon ruggì qualcosa di inarticolato e gli venne in bocca.

Gilly non cessò di fare piccole carezze finché Gideon non lo spinse via con la forza. Quando la sua faccia tornò alla vista, stava ridendo.

"Cosa ci trovi di tanto divertente nel distruggere completamente i tuoi maggiori?"

"È un bene per noi che non abbiamo provato una cosa del genere quando ci siamo parlati al Pelican, perché il signore nella stanza accanto avrebbe potuto abbattere il muro!"

"E un raro shock che avrebbe dovuto provare per i suoi dolori!" Gideon si tirò un po’ più su sopra i cuscini e Gilly, che sembrava essersi inginocchiato sul pavimento, si arrampicò per appoggiarsi a lui, sollevando il viso per baci molto meno puliti ed educati di prima. Sembrava più che altro un angelo imbronciato, con le labbra arrossate e i riccioli in disordine e tutti i vestiti tranne la cravatta ancora addosso. Gideon gli soppesò il membro attraverso i pantaloni e fu compiaciuto di vedere il suo sorriso che vacillava e il respiro che gli usciva in ansimi veloci. Si avventò a lavorare sui bottoni.

"Per l'amor di Dio, almeno sbottonati il gilet e concedimi un po’ della tua pelle." Abbassò il risvolto e tirò da parte la camicia come un sipario. "Ti inviterei a venirmi dentro" - fu felice di vedere che a quello gli occhi di Gilly si spalancarono - "ma visto che mi hai sconsideratamente importunato vestito da capo a piedi su un divano, dovrai accontentarti di venirmi in grembo, come se fossimo liceali.” Quando Gilly obbedì con le dita tremanti, Gideon gli allargò la mano sinistra contro il petto, sentendo il suo calore e il martellare del battito cardiaco attraverso il panno, e usò la destra per catturargli l’uccello. "Ecco. Sì, così. Vieni contro di me, Adolphus, perché la carne è molto più facile da pulire della pelle del divano..."

" _Gideon!_ " Gilly cadde in avanti, ridendo senza fiato e spingendoglisi nella mano. Le sue labbra modellarono contro le guance di Gideon le tenerezze che non aveva il fiato per esprimere, e Gideon liberò l'altro braccio per tirarselo più vicino e sentirlo riversarsi contro il proprio petto.

Per un po’ di tempo, dopo, restarono distesi, non del tutto comodi, e poi Gideon si protese per prendere la sua camicia e la mise tra di loro, "come il mantello da mettere sopra una pozzanghera perché una signora possa attraversare - sistemati solo, Adolphus, fa’ il bravo ragazzo," perché un buon flusso di chiacchiere avrebbe trattenuto il pizzicore dei suoi occhi quando Gilly gli posò la testa sul petto.

Quanto spesso avrebbero potuto avere tutto questo, e per quanto tempo? Una moglie ben educata avrebbe chiuso gli occhi davanti a qualsiasi numero di gonnelle in mussolina, e anche i servi non le avrebbero considerate affar loro, ma una voce su qualcosa di _questa_ natura avrebbe potuto diffondersi ed esporre Harriet al ludibrio del Bel Mondo. Questo era il momento in cui Gideon doveva farsi forza e fermarlo. Non essendo riuscito a impedirsi d’iniziarlo, ora doveva mettervi fine.

E poteva sopportare di non sentire mai più le labbra di Gilly sulla sua pelle, di non vedere mai più il suo corpo, di non condividere mai più con lui questa follia - ma il dolce peso fiducioso della testa di Gilly sul suo petto era più di quanto potesse sacrificare.

Ben lungi dall'assorbire la malinconia di suo cugino, Gilly girò il suo volto sorridente. "Gideon," sospirò. "Quanto ho spasimato per questo!"

"Davvero, piccolo?" Gideon lo baciò di nuovo con dolcezza. "È stato a tua disposizione in ogni momento da sette anni a questa parte."

"Sette anni! No, no, ora so che mi stai prendendo in giro, sette anni fa ero appena più vecchio di Tom, e con un odioso caso di idolatria nei tuoi confronti, per giunta."

"Neanche in culla tu eri così sciocco come Tom. E per quanto riguarda l’idolatrarmi..." Lisciò i capelli di Gilly, cullandogli la testa e deglutì. "Non è stato così spiacevole."

Le guance di Gilly erano rosa. "Che fortuna per me," disse con dolcezza, "dato che non posso giurare di esserne completamente libero, neanche ora." Aveva gli occhi socchiusi. Gideon gli sollevò di nuovo il mento e lo baciò, e si chiusero del tutto. "No, non cercare di distrarmi", disse, e si girò, appoggiando il mento sulle mani, "per ora ricordo che non mi hai mai permesso di spiegare la signora Winslow, ed era quello di cui volevo particolarmente parlare con te."

Gideon scosse la testa. "Hai un approccio molto inusuale al congedo degli amanti, piccolo, ma continua se proprio devi. Ma chi è la signora Winslow? Avevo pensato che Winslow fosse ancora a Oxford."

"Non il nipote - lo zio che è morto da poco! Era stato scapolo in tutti questi anni, fino a quando non aveva improvvisamente sposato la sorella di Satterfield, Louisa - non ti ricordi di lei? Ero sicuro che te la ricordassi, perché..."

"Louisa Satterfield! Come potrei dimenticarla? Ricordi quell'inverno a Croylake, quando batté Matt a sparare e in latino nello stesso giorno? E non aveva ancora nemmeno lasciato i banchi di scuola. Ma intendi dirmi che una ragazza splendida come quella era incatenata alle gambe allo zio gottoso di Ned Winslow?"

"Sì, è stato davvero un peccato, e immagino che il suo spirito fosse un po’ depresso durante il matrimonio, perché il suo umore non era dei migliori. Ma ora sta recuperando qualcosa della sua gaiezza - anche se non posso evitare di pensare che il suo miglioramento verrebbe accelerato in modo particolare dal ricevere una proposta dall’affascinante capitano Ware."

"Louisa Satterfield," disse Gideon, sebbene non riuscisse ancora a capire a dove stesse andando a parare suo cugino. "Sai, è l'unica ragazza che io abbia mai visto con occhi più azzurri di quelli di Harriet - tranne la signora Mudgley, ovviamente! E presumo che la tua idea è che io debba sposare questo paragone di virtù?"

"Oh, non ti dispiace troppo, Gideon? Harriet non pensava che avresti obiettato, ma naturalmente se hai già formato un altro affetto..."

"Certo che no, perché sai benissimo che saresti stato il primo a sentire la buona novella. Ma cosa intendi con questa macchinazione?"

"Sono sicuro che sei a conoscenza del fatto che le sorelle di Harriet, sebbene siano un ottimo tipo di ragazze, a modo loro, non sono davvero all’altezza di essere sue compagne, e lei non ha mai saputo cosa significhi avere un vero amico, uno su cui si può fare sempre affidamento per _capire_ -" Abbassò sorridendo lo sguardo negli occhi di Gideon e gli baciò l'angolo della bocca. "E Louisa è una ragazza così ammirevole, Gideon, una tale combinazione di spirito e sensibilità; affermo che dopo due ore eravamo già tutti amici piuttosto intimi. E così abbiamo pensato che se solo potessimo farti sposare con qualcuna del genere, allora in modo molto naturale Harriet potrebbe trascorrere le sue giornate con Louisa in quei momenti in cui suo marito dovrà allontanarsi con il suo galante cugino.”

Gideon scosse lentamente la testa. "Ti ho sottovalutato, Adolphus, sia nella tua perversità che nella tua audacia." Una stretta ignorata nel suo petto si stava allentando, e con ogni probabilità l'espressione sul suo viso era molto sciocca. "Naturale? È così che lo definisci? Il più innaturale, per non dire byroniano, _ménage_ concepibile - immagino che tu vorrai che noi quattro mettiamo su casa insieme, come una qualche troupe di acrobati francesi?"

"No, davvero! Come puoi dirlo, quando tra tutti e quattro abbiamo una dozzina di case, per non parlare di quest’affascinante residenza?" Gilly tirò giù un fiore e lo infilò dietro l'orecchio di Gideon. "Ma se desidererai trascorrere la stagione di caccia autunnale a Cheyney, e la signora Winslow - la signora Ware, dovrei dire! - volesse unirsi a noi in Curzon Street per la Stagione, e io volessi sfuggire al morbillo o alla pulizia dei tappeti – perché, in breve, nulla potrebbe essere più naturale che Gilly e Gideon e Harriet e Louisa dovessero esistere nei termini dell’intimità più calorosa."

"Sei lieto, allora, d’immaginare Harriet e Louisa nei termini di un’ _intimità_ come questa?" Mosse l'anca in modo tale da enfatizzare il profondo intreccio dei loro arti e quasi cadde nella sua trappola al languido sospiro di Gilly.

"Sì, perché no?" disse lui sognante. "Accordi ordinari, oserei dire, funzionano molto bene tra i ceti inferiori, ma le persone del nostro rango non devono soccombere al sentimentalismo." Insinuò una piccola mano ossuta tra loro e la fece lentamente scorrere lungo il fianco di Gideon.

"Eccoti," sospirò Gideon, attirando il Duca di Sale ancora una volta sopra di sé, "a sproloquiare di nuovo sulle conseguenze."

Fine

**Author's Note:**

>  **Nota dell'autrice** : Poiché ho iniziato a temere che la lieta perversione potesse essere più difficile per le dame che per i gentiluomini, ho scritto un seguito (in trentaquattro parole):
> 
> **INNATURALE**
> 
> "Non credo," disse dubbiosa Harriet, "che nessuno potrebbe avere il coraggio di chiedere a una signora di fare una cosa del genere."
> 
> "Direi proprio di no," disse Louisa. "Fallo tu, Gideon, e noi guarderemo."
> 
>   
>  -Fine-


End file.
